Freddie Mercury discography
This is a discography of works by Freddie Mercury as a solo artist. For information about recordings made by Queen see Queen discography. Albums Studio albums *''Barcelona'' 1992 chart position. It originally charted at number 25 in the UK in 1988. Compilation albums Box sets Singles Collaborations and guest appearances *1975: All four members of Queen helped produce a session with the soul band Trax. Nothing was ever released. *1976: "Man from Manhattan" by Eddie Howell - Mercury sang backing vocals, played piano and produced this track. *1976: "You Nearly Did Me In" by Ian Hunter - Mercury sang backing vocals on this song, from the album All-American Alien Boy. *1978: "Never Let Her Slip Away", a UK top five hit for Andrew Gold, saw Mercury perform harmony vocals as an uncredited background singer. *1982: "Emotions in Motion" by Billy Squier - Mercury sang backing vocals on this song, from album of same name. Also on the 1996 Billy Squier anthology Reach for the Sky. *1983: "Victory", "There Must Be More to Life Than This" and "State of Shock" were recorded by Mercury and Michael Jackson, but their original takes were never released. Demos and samples from the latter two have, however, turned up on bootlegs. Later, Mercury reworked "There Must Be More to Life Than This" into his solo album Mr. Bad Guy, and Jackson re-recorded "State of Shock" with Mick Jagger. Popular rumours dictate that a Queen version of "Victory" exists, but this has not surfaced anywhere yet. Queen's 2014 compilation Queen Forever included a brand new arrangement of "There Must Be More to Life Than This" featuring cuts from Jackson's vocal track. *1986: "Love Is the Hero" by Billy Squier - Mercury sang backing vocals on this song from the album Enough Is Enough. Mercury sings the intro on the 12" single, and also co-wrote and co-produced the track "Lady with a Tenor Sax", from the same album. Both also appear on the 1996 Billy Squier anthology Reach for the Sky. *1986: "Hold On", duet with Jo Dare - Mercury co-wrote this song from the German soundtrack of . *1988: "Heaven for Everyone" by The Cross - Mercury sang lead vocals on the LP version, backing vocals on the single version (or the version on the US album) from the album Shove It. Video albums References *Sweeting, Adam. Andrew Gold obituary. The Guardian. June 6, 2011. Retrieved September 15, 2011. *"Never Let Her Slip Away". Johnnie Walker's Sounds of the 70s. BBC Radio 2. 5 Feb 2012. *O'Neal, Sean. [http://www.avclub.com/articles/rip-andrew-gold-songwriter-of-lonely-boy-and-the-g,57142/ R.I.P. Andrew Gold, songwriter of "Lonely Boy" and The Golden Girls theme]. The A.V. Club. June 6, 2011. Retrieved August 14, 2013. *Singer/Songwriter Andrew Gold Dies. Contactmusic. June 6, 2011. Retrieved September 15, 2011. *Drive with Russell Woolf; Andrew Gold - Lonely Boy . Australian Broadcasting Corporation. June 16, 2011. Retrieved August 14, 2013. }} External links *official MySpace Site (EMI Music) * *Freddy Mercury at Last.FM * Discography Category:Discographies of British artists Category:Rock music discographies